onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-27122608-20170413170332/@comment-26558897-20170419062602
'SPOILS EN ANGLAIS' 3 and a half ours before invasion, Luffy proposed a plan to capture a bunch of animals from the forest into his appearance and erupt from the cake. Present time - The wedding cake collapses due to the bunch of Luffy's erupting from it. An enrage Big Mom demands that the cooks bring out a new cake. When the cooks refuse asking her not to ask such impossible demands, she releases her powers. She chants "Life or Wedding Cake" and takes their lifespan from their bodies. Her power "Soul Vocals" is addressed to a person's attachments, and if they show even a little fear of death, then she takes their lifespan. Everyone follows Luffy and enters the venue. BM yells about which is the real one, and Bege snickers in reply according to the disturbance plan. However, Bege is shocked when the real Luffy simply identifies himself.Luffy aims for the picture stand, but Katakuri reads the future,extends his leg, and sends Luffy flying with a kick. He is covered by Katakuri's foot and becomes immobilized. Katakuri interrogates Luffy to where he heard about the importance of the picture. Jinbe rushes in and "Black Tea Current One-armed Shoulder Throw" and soaks Katakuri's feet with tea. Katakuri's feet muddily dissolves and Luffy escapes his grasp. According to Jinbe, Katakuri has the Logia "Mochi Mochi no Mi", and it's possible to escape if he becomes wet but it's better not to be careless. Jinbe protects Bege by stating that he was the one who told Luffy about the picture. Luffy is ecstatic as Jinbe declares to BM that he wants to quit her crew and join the Strawhats. BM demands that he take the punishment of leaving, but Jinbe accepts on the terms that she doesn't harm anyone else. She uses her Soul Vocals and states to Jinbe "Stay or Life", who chooses Life. Normally, she should be able to take his lifespan, but nothing happens because Jinbe doesn't have any fear facing Big Mom. "Why would a man who will be a crew member of the future Pirate King be afraid of someone like one of the four emperors!!! If you don't take my life, then I'm returning my pledge of loyalty! With that, I quit the Big Mom Pirates! Thank you for your previous assistance!" An enraged Big Mom orders Zeus and Prometheus on Jinbe, but in the confusion Brook destroys the picture stand. End. 'TRADUCTION' 3 heures et demi avant l'invasion, Luffy a proposé comme plan à Capone de capturer un tas d'animaux dans la forêt et de les faire surgir du gateau de mariage. Retour au présent - Le gâteau de mariage s'écroule à cause de tous les Luffy's qui en sortent. Big Mom, enragée, ordonne qu'on lui concocte un autre gâteau. Mais alors que les cuisiniers refusent en lui demandant de ne pas exiger une tâche impossible comme celle-ci, Big Mom relache son pouvoir. Elle chante "Vie ou Gâteau de Mariage" et prend l'espérence de vie de leurs corps. Son pouvoir "Chants de l'Âme" fonctionne sur les personnes émotionnelles, et si celles-ci montrent ne serait-ce qu'une once de crainte envers la mort, Big Mom peut alors s'emparer de leur espérance de vie. Tout le monde suit Luffy et s'inscruste à la cérémonie. BM s'exclame pour s'encquérir de l'identité du véritable Luffy tandisque Bege ricane devant le début de réussite du plan. Cependant, Bege est complètement abasourdi quand Luffy se présente réellement à Big Mom. Alors que Luffy vise la photo de Mother Caramel, Katakuri, qui a vu le futur, l'en empêche en l'envoyant balader avec un coup de pied. Luffy se retrouve recouvert de la substance utilisée par le pied de Katakuri et est immobilisé. Quant à Katakuri, il interroge Luffy pour découvrir comment il est au courant de l'importance de ce cadre. Jinbei se précipite vers Luffy et Katakuri et lance son attaque du "Lancer d'épaule à un bras du courant de thé noir" (complètement WTF à traduire mais vous avez une idée). Le pied de Katakuri finit trempé par le thé et se transforme soudainement en substance pâteuse, ce qui permet à Luffy de se libérer. Selon Jinbei, Katakuri possède le Fruit du Démon Logia de la Galette de Riz (Mochi Mochi no Mi) et il n'est possible de lui échapper qu'en l'arrosant. Cependant, il ne faut pas être imprudent. Jinbei protège également Bege en stipulant qu'il est celui qui a fait part de la photo de Mother Caramel à Luffy. Luffy est heureux quand Jinbei explique à Big Mom qu'il veut quitter son équipage pour rejoindre les Mugiwara's. Big Mom lui demande de subire le chatiment qui s'en suit si quelqu'un veut la quitter, et Jinbei accpete à la condition qu'il soit le seul à en subir les conséquences. Elle utilise alors son pouvoir sur Jinbei en déclarant "Reste ou Vis" (quelque peu étrange ...) et Jinbei choisit de vivre. Normalement, Big Mom devrait être capable de s'emparer de l'espérance de vie de Jinbei, mais rien en se produit car ce dernier ne ressent pas la moindre peur face à elle. "Pourquoi un homme qui fera partie de l'équipage du futur Seigneur des Pirates devrait-il être effrayé par une personne comme l'un des 4 Younkos ?! Si vous ne prenez pas ma vie, je décide de révoquer mon allégance envers vous. Avec ceci fait, je démissionne de l'équipage des Pirates de Big Mom. Je vous remercie pour votre assistance par le passé.". Big Mom, enragée, ordonne à Zeus et Prométhée d'attaquer Jinbei, mais dans la confusion, Brook détruit le cadre et l'image de Mother Caramel. FIN - Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine en raison de la pause du Jump pour la Golden Week. Le scan 864 sortira le jeudi 04 mai.